The game device with cushions such that cloth body is expanded by sending the air from blowers such as the blower into the cloth body with bag shape, is known. For example, an example of the game device (air cushion game device) with cushion is disclosed in Japanese unexamined Pat. App. Pub. No. H9-182877.